


They're So Cute

by heyhoechy



Series: Lemons Are Great [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its basically stiles at the store and lemons, plus stiles sending photos to derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhoechy/pseuds/heyhoechy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always did the grocery shopping, it's just how things worked out, like how Derek always does the laundry. They had a system that worked so they didn't die and the loft wasn't a total mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is based on tiny lemons I always see at the store

Stiles always did the grocery shopping, it's just how things worked out, like how Derek always does the laundry. They had a system that worked so they didn't die and the loft wasn't a total mess. 

So as Stiles walked every aisle of the store, pushing the cart while humming under his breath, grabbing things on the list he and Derek compiled. Cereal was always an issue because Stiles always wanted Cocoa Pebbles and Derek wanted Honey Nut Cheerios, they never could agree. He ended up grabbing Honey Nut Cheerios though, Stiles loved catching the small smile on Derek's face when he opens the cabinet in the morning to see the box.

Stiles continued through the aisles before going to the produce section. He planned on trying to cook dinner this week instead of having Derek do so. He was walking towards the potatoes when he spotted them. He took a couple steps back to get a better look.

A flat box full of tiny lemons sat in front of him. Stiles was smitten with the little pieces of fruit. He picked one up in hand, smiling as it was at least two times smaller than his palm. He rolled it in his hand a bit,his grin growing bigger. He took a few more in hand, fitting 5 in his one hand alone, and just knew he had to show someone these tiny, little lemons. He pulled out his phone to take a picture. He took the photo of the lemons in hand and sent it to Derek.

Stiles: I can fit 5 tiny lemons in my hand!! 

Derek: Why are you holding lemons?

Stiles: I saw them and they r just so tiny,I cant

Stiles decides to take a photo of the whole crate of them to send to Derek.

Derek: Stiles, you don't need 5 lemons.

Stiles: U dont know that

Derek: You don't babe, trust me.

Stiles: But they r sooo cute!

Derek: Stiles, put the lemons down.

Stiles ignores Derek's last text but he puts the lemons back. Stiles gets the great idea though, to snapchat the sour morsels. He opens the app before taking a photo of one of the many lemons, captioning it, "my bf's like a tiny lemon,sour but cute" then adds it to his story. Stiles continues to shop, the tiny lemons in his mind still.

 

Stiles is out of the store and by the Jeep when he gets a text.

Derek: You didn't buy any of those lemons,right?

Stiles: I may have bought a few...pounds

Derek: Stiles I swear to God, if you wasted our money on lemons.

Stiles: But babe tHEY R SO CUTE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble I've ever posted! Sorry it's so short, but I'm just testing the waters. If things go well I will hopefully post more in the future. If you'd leave constructive criticism that'd be wonderful!
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr quite a bit; http://tyandjdun.tumblr.com/


End file.
